


naruto's adventures

by Story_Writer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, i don't know how to tag, it doesn't really follow the canon version, naruto is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: naruto is just a smith, and he's only 18. his dream is to be a ninja, and when one day to get's his wish, it's like a dream come true right? right?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy the story, i personally love kurama, and think that he couldn't really go with anyone else from the show but Naruto.

Naruto had never known his parents. But, he was… ok with that. It was hard, in the beginning. People seemed to hate him, though that was because he use to be the local prankster and pissed everyone off. But, that was until he was 14. He got a grip on his life. 

Now, at 18, he owned a local smith shop. He made everything, if he was given requests, he would make them. He made hoes for the field, bows for hunting, and weapons for people who felt they needed to protect themselves. 

He, himself, knew how to fight. He had trained himself with every weapon he made. Being a smith, while physically rewarding, had it’s share of problems. People constantly trying to haggle prices. People trying to steal shit. It was annoying, but the real problem came with the bandits that came through the town. Damn animals… 

Oh, and when they say ‘animals’ it’s not just because they are filthy lowlifes, though it’s part of it. Seem, since the beginning of time, as far as naruto is concerned, humanoid animals have walked the earth. Things like cats dogs tigers monkeys everything. Naruto thought they were badass.

Well, anyway, concerning those people, the bandits, there was a group of people called “the protectors’. Cause obviously that was real original. 

they lived in the center of town, along the back of the village.

There was sasuke, naruto disliked him, he was kinda a douche. But the girls fawned over him. Whatever. 

Then there was sakura, the healer of the group, and she was cute. And, if naruto wasn’t gay, maybe he’d like her more.

There was shikamaru, the group strategist. He was an alright guy, though he complained way to much. 

Then there was naruto’s personal favorite, kurama. Or, nicknamed kyuubi for whatever reason. 

Naruto liked him the most, because he was the strongest of the group. It wasn’t like a romantic attraction, though naruto wouldn’t object to such a thing. He just thought he was badass.

The 5th guy, choji, had died during one of the last bandit raids. They hadn’t added another member to their squad yet. Which naruto could understand, if he lost a friend he wouldn’t want people saying “when are you gonna replace him/her” it would be enough for him to kill whoever said it.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when the bell above the door opened. He sighed at who came in. it was a group of crocs, led by an idiot named shen. He lead a 2 other people, seth and jack, both equally idiots. 

It was shen who spoke up. “It’s a nice place you’ve got here.” he said, and naruto snorted.

“Yeah it is, now buy something, leave a request for me to make something, or get the fuck out.” he said, and seth, to shen’s right, laughed.

“Yeah, we’ll get out, right after we take all that you have. Don’t put a fight, and you won’t get hurt kid.” he said, and naruto bristled slightly. He hated being called a kid. Naruto sighed but pushed off the counter he was leaning on. He had all his orders filled, so he was just waiting for customers. These guys were pests, good thing he was pretty good at pest control…

“I’ll give you 20 seconds to leave.” naruto said as he went towards a wall, the only one, behind the counter lined with weapons. After so many times people trying to snatch crap, he just decided to keep everything behind or under the counter. He lifted one of his personal works off the wall, something he never sold. It was a sword, a katana. He personally liked it the most out of all his works. “You have 10 more seconds to get out.” naruto said as he slid the sword from its sheath. The crocs didn’t look fazed, oh well he could use a fight.

“Last warning.” he said, swinging the sword around. The crocs just smirked and advanced. Naruto sighed, but settled into a stance. The first croc, equipped with a wooden club, rushed forward. Naruto lunged forward and slicing at the club, cut it clean at the handle, then swung around and sliced the crocs side. The croc, seth, went down cursing, clutching his side.

The other two both had different weapons. Shen had a spear, and jack had a dagger. Naruto just smirked, he liked fighting, it was a good way to get some anger/stress out. Though, he tried not to kill, that’s the only rule he had for himself. He lunged forward to the nearest croc, jack, who blocked it with his dagger. While animal-men(which naruto called the humanoid animals) were usually stronger, he had been working in the forge for years. It helped in these situations. 

He pressed the two back, not taking or giving a hit on them. He forced them out of the store, which wasn’t hard. He had had the door open today. People screamed at the sudden fight taking the streets. They tried to run, jumping onto the buildings, but naruto was quick to follow. It was easy enough to catch up to them, then knock them down to the streets. He tied the two up with rope he’d grabbed before he left when he was done kicking their asses.

Naruto didn’t notice the punch until it connected with his face. He was thrown and hit a wall, there was a crack and naruto used his sword as a crutch to get up. Luckily he had the sheath, the blade would be even more ruined…

 

Naruto looked to see his attacker was none other than sasuke. Naruto’s eyes widened. “What the hell man?!” he called. Like, honestly.

“You were fighting in the streets. It is my job to stop such things.” he said, with a bored look. Naruto sighed. 

“Yeah, well these came into my shop and tried to demand i give them very thing in the shop. Sorry if i don’t bend over until you and your group come to help, i’m not gonna sit back and let them take advantage of me when i can do something about it.” naruto said, raising an eyebrow. A small crowd was forming, including the other members of the ninjas of konoha. Greeeeat. 

Sasuke didn’t look amused. “Are you gonna come quietly, or do i have to take you by force.” he said, and naruto snorted. 

“First off, that sounded wrong.” and the others of sasuke’s group chuckled. Naruto continued “and second, on what grounds do you plan on arresting me, exactly?” he asked, and sasuke just tilted his head.

“Disturbing the peace, destruction of property i’m sure, and illegal possession of weapons.” he listed off, even counting them off on his hand. Naruto laughed. 

“I was protecting myself, not disturbing the peace thank you very much. I didn’t destroy the property. The most damage i did to any houses was the crack on this wall, and that was because you launched me into it. And really, illegal possession of weapons? I’m the owner of the local forge, i wouldn’t even own the shop if i didn’t have a weapons license.”

Naruto saw a look of anger flash across sasuke’s face, before he said, “i take that as a no that you won’t come quietly.” and with that he launched forward, naruto was surprised, and took a step forward. Naruto drew his sword and made to block sasuke’s sword, but it passed right through, causing him to fumble back, dropping his blade and doing a backflip knocking sasuke’s sword out of his hand. Both sword stuck straight up in the ground. Naruto dashed for sasuke’s not pulling it out of the ground. He just bent it and after a while, it snapped. He saw sasuke’s face flash with rage. Naruto got his sword, which was right by sasuke’s, and slipped it in its sheath. He just turned toward the others of sasuke’s group. 

“Are you gonna try to arrest me? I know i kinda resisted arrest, but in all fairness i didn’t really do anything.” he said, and to his surprise it was sakura who answered.

“No, we’re not. Sorry about sasuke, he’s usually more level headed. He’s just having a bad day.” she said, and naruto smiled. She continued. “If you don’t mind me asking, though, where did you learn to fight like that. Not many people can keep up with sasuke like that. Infact, only kurama can really beat him on our team. It’s quite impressive.” naruto smilled

“I trained myself, i didn’t like the idea of waiting for others to protect me so i started teaching myself how to protect myself.” he said, and he saw sakura and shikamaru's eyes widen. He just saw kurama smiling wide. Naruto ignored it. He would not be a fan girl. “Well, if you guys aren’t gonna arrest me, could you at least come get the other guy in the shop?” he asked, and it was shikamaru who followed him. 

“You know, sakura is right, it’s pretty amazing how you handled the fight.” he said, and naruto smiled but didn’t answer. 

When they got there, the croc had started to wrap up the wound. He stopped and when rigid when he saw shikamaru. Naruto sighed but stepped forward, batted the crocs hands away, and wrapped the wound after cleaning it a little. The croc looked surprised, but offered a small smile, which naruto returned.

“I.. i’m sure it’s a bit too late for this, but i’m sorry. I was just following those guys, i didn’t have anywhere else to go.” he said, and naruto smiled a little bigger.

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t seem like the bandit type. If you get free, be sure to find a good job you like. Don’t let others control your life. It’s yours to lead.” naruto said, and the croc smiled and didn’t resist when shikamaru tied his hands.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Shikamaru was asking him some routine questions when naruto heard the arguing approaching his shop. He only caught what seemed like the middle.

“No, he is not joining the team, why would you even suggest that?!” 

“Because he’s good, we could use someone else skilled with a blade, as well someone able to fix weapons.” 

“I don’t care! I won’t accept him on the team!” 

That’s what naruto caught before kurama, sasuke, and sakura stepped in. sakura took the croc that was in the store and took him to where the others were.

Kurama was the one to get his attention and ask him, “so, would you like you join our team?” he said, and naruto sputtered. He didn’t know how to answer that.

In the end, he decided with “why”, it seemed like a good starting question.

Shikamaru was apparently on the same mind set and kurama. “Because, you’re good. The thugs coming into town have been getting more skilled. We could use a good blade on our side.” and naruto, couldn’t understand what the fuck was going on.

When sakura came back, they all, even sasuke if a little grudgingly, seemed to agree with kurama and shikamaru.

Naruto scowled. Sure, it was an honor to be asked this. And he wanted to do it, it was a dream of his to be a ninja. He didn’t know why he was so hesitant.

“I… don’t know yet, give me time to think about it ok?” he asked, and shikamaru nodded. Sasuke was the one to approach him, saying

“Do you think you could repair my sword? You, uh, kinda bent it, and i can’t really use it like this.” he said, and naruto smiled agreeing. 

He worked in silence, knowing the four were watching him move around the forge. Naruto knew the blade was enchanted, and while he didn’t usually make enchanted weapons he did every so often, if the person was willing to pay high enough.

When he was done, he swung it a couple times, then returned it to sasuke. Sasuke went to get money for the repair, but naruto was quick to stop him. “Don’t worry bout it, i was the one to do that, and i didn’t really have to, so don’t worry bout it, k?” he said, and sasuke just nodded. With that, they left. 

After them, naruto had a few more customers. They each just bought a few kunai. When he closed up, he went to his apartment above the shop, and fell asleep. It was an exhausting day, and he just wanted sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Naruto woke up early, like always, and went for a run. He always went for runs in the morning to keep himself in shape, for reasons just like yesterday.

When he got back to the shop, he looked around at the weapons he had. He had thought of the offer from yesterday. And, the only reason he had against joining really was the weapons he had made, which he wasn’t willing to give to them. They were all his works, if he could sell them, then maybe, but he would not just give them away.

Naruto sighed, and opened the door to the store. It was a big sliding door. Naruto sighed, but couldn’t get his mind off of yesterday, or more correctly, kurama. He couldn’t get the fox out of his mind. Because that’s what he was, a fix. He was the only animal man on the team. And he was the strongest as well. Not the leader, that was shikamaru, cause he was a great strategist.

Naruto sighed and just focused on his work. If there was a way for him to keep all his weapons, or sell em, except for maybe like 10, he’d be happy. He just wasn’t willing to part with them for free. Something in the universe must have been looking out for him, because he sold quite a bit of his merchandise. There was only 10 thinks he wouldn’t sell or part from. Two things were from his parents who were apparently decease, they were a sword, not the same one he used against the crocs, and a bow. The sword his dad’s, the bow his moms. He also had something from his smith master, jiraiya, who had fallen to an illness earlier that year. It was a dagger, enchanted with something. Naruto had never used it to find out. He also had, of course, his seven favorite works he made. They were 2 more bows and swords, then a staff blade. As well the most powerful enchanted weapon he had made so far, it was just a dagger, but he was proud of it. Then of course the sword he used, he kept them on display but would never sell them.

He jerked his head from the weapons, which he had been looking at, to the door, seeing sasuke and shikamaru there. Shikamaru smiled in greeting, sasuke made it clear he didn’t want to be there.

“Hey, we just came by to see if you had an answer to our request, the hokage wants to meet you, she seems interested in you, at the very least.” he said, and naruto was surprised. He’d seen lady tsunade before, walking through town, but she had only ever stopped in once to get a family kunai sharpened, he doubted she even remembered that. 

Naruto sighed, and leaned against the counter. “See, i wish i could be of help to you, and i actually do want to join your group, but i really only have one concern, actually.” he said, and shikamaru looked surprised. Sasuke did too, but he hid it quickly. Naruto snorted.

“Well, what is it, we can probably help you out with whatever the concern is.” sasuke said, and naruto was glad even shikamaru looked surprised. 

“Well, it’s just… i don’t wanna leave the stuff i’ve made unless i could sell it all. I’ve put to much work into this stuff to just give it away, or just leave it.” he said, then gestured to the stuff he had separated from the rest, his 10 favorites. “Also, i would like to keep those. Some have sentimental value, some have a lot of work put into them, and then one i just feel more comfortable using.” he said, and shikamaru nodded along. He seemed to consider this, before saying. 

“Well, i suppose the military could use some good special works, so they will probably purchase this stuff. As for your 10 specific works, as long as you don’t gut us all in our sleep, i don’t think anyone will care if you keep them.” he said, and naruto smiled. 

“That would be great, as long as i’m still welcome to join, i’m good with that.” he said, and shikamaru nodded.

“We wouldn’t have offered if we were just gonna take the offer back.” he said, and naruto nodded. He barely noticed sasuke going to the ten weapons he had pointed out. He only noticed when sasuke picked up the dagger jiraiya picked up. 

“Be careful with that, if you would.” he said, and sasuke shrugged before pulling it from its sheath. He eyed the blade, swinging it around. He put it back in the sheath and examined the other works. Naruto just watched him, as did shikamaru, who said.

“That dagger, it was enchanted yes?” he asked. And naruto nodded, even from here it was easy to see the shine indicating something was enchanted. 

“Yeah, it’s one of my best works. I personally use the sword, the one i had yesterday, most out of them, i train with it more. But that’s definitely my best work, and not just cause it’s enchanted.” he said.

“What do you mean, without the enchantment it’s just a dagger yeah?” he asked, and naruto snorted. 

He got up and went over to the case, where sasuke was now looking over his mom’s bow. He took it from sasuke, and just said, “you can look at any of those 8, but not these 2, there the more personal ones.” he said pointing to the sword as well, sasuke nodded, and picked up the staff sword. Naruto picked up the dagger and said sasuke, care for a sparring match, it’s easier to show/use this in actual combat.” he said, and sasuke seemed actually excited by the idea. 

He kept the staff sword, with naruto’s permission and they went behind the shop. Shikamaru followed. They both got into a stance and naruto smirked, this dagger was specially enchanted, so that it could be turned into a sword as well. He had stumbled across the enchantment in a book, and researched it, and got the current final project.

Sasuke was the one to make the first move. He lunged forward, striking with amature grace with the staff sword. Naruto blocked it with the dagger, then focused. He disengaged, and swung the blade around and as it elongated into a sword instead of a dagger, sasuke seemed surprised, but naruto just smirked. He pushed forward harder and sasuke and he disengaged. 

They ended it there. Sasuke just seemed disappointed they didn’t finish the fight, but he hid his pout well. Shikamaru approached him. “That’s a pretty handy enchantment, where’d you learn it?” he asked, and naruto laughed.

“Oh, i read it from some books, and researched it, this is the final product.” he said, smiling. Shikamaru nodded. Naruto could already tell he could be friends with shikamaru and even sasuke. Even if sasuke would never admit to being his friend.


End file.
